Neville Longbottom and Dumbledore's Army
by Ste93
Summary: Neville Longbottom goes back to Hogwarts in his 7th year, and leads a rebellion against Snape, along with Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley. Focuses on Neville's point of view, keeping it as close to canon as i can get it
1. Summertime

**Title:** Neville Longbottom And Dumbledore's Army

**Setting:** Mainly Hogwarts between September 1997 and June 1998. As you can tell though this chapters at Neville's House in August 1997.

**Summary:** Neville Longbottom goes back to Hogwarts in his 7th year, and leads a rebellion against Snape, along with Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley.

**Author's Note: **This novel is basically Neville's First Year. Written a bit like Harry Potter in Limited 3rd person, we see things from Neville's point of view. The Novel lasts until the battle of Hogwarts from which I may, or may not see the battle from his view as well. I will link both DH and this story by quotations from DH that will help you understand when about the story is happening. Please review as it is my first novel and would like some feedback.

**Disclaimer:** I am not JK Rowling, these are her characters. I'm just using them.

**Chapter 1: Summertime**

_At that moment, something large and silver came falling through the canopy over the dance floor. Graceful and gleaming, the lynx landed lightly in the middle of the astonished dancers. Heads turned, as those nearest it froze, absurdly in mid-dance. Then the Patronus's mouth opened wide and it spoke in the loud, deep, slow voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt._

_'The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming.' _

_**Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - The Wedding - Page 113 - UK Version**_

ooo_**  
**_

Neville Longbottom woke with a start. He had dozed off without him knowing it at 10 PM the night before, he glanced at his clock, it said 8 AM. 'God I must be bored!' he thought. It was mid summer holidays and he had been as bored as anything – there's only so much stroking of a Mimbulus mimbletonia you can do in one holiday. As much as he liked his Grandmother and great-uncle Algie (who was staying with Neville this summer) he longed to be back at Hogwarts.

It was rather funny when he thought about it, whilst looking at his room - which was full of weird and wonderful plants - he remembered his first 4 years when he wasn't exactly happy at Hogwarts. He had friends (Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Dean and Seamus) but he didn't have any best friends who he hung around with. He was content with life there (if a bit scared of Snape) but not exactly happy. But in the 5th year his life changed. He supposed it was the DA that helped him, he got really close to Luna – who was quite nice when you got over her weirdness – and the whole ministry battle had changed him into someone much braver than the boy who was scared of Snape in the third year. He remembered when he got home that summer after the ministry and saw his Grandmother. She was wearing a massive smile and a look that Neville couldn't exactly place. He realised later that it was her being proud of him, a look he rarely got.

No sooner where these running across his head and a smile creeping over his face when a shout shook him back into the life of the present.

"I don't believe it! Lies!" shouted Neville's Grandmother from down stairs, "Neville! Get down here... NOW!" Neville jumped off his bed and ran downstairs (in the same clothes as the day before) – he remembered the last time his Grandmother had got this angry, it wasn't pretty. He ran into the living room where a newspaper was thrown in his face.

"Read this trash Neville!" she said angrily. Neville glanced down at the Daily Prophet and gasped.

"No way!" Neville exclaimed as he read the title in disgust:

**WANTED FOR QUESTIONING ABOUT THE DEATH OF ALBUS DUMBLEDORE **

Above the title was a huge picture of Harry Potter. Neville quickly skimmed the front page;

"What a pile of cr- sorry Grandma," Neville said with a quick glance at his Grandmother, "what a pile of rubbish!" He saw from his Grandmother's face that she agreed.

"And that's only the start of it, look at page 2!" she told Neville. Neville did and again couldn't believe his eyes.

"A _Muggle Born Register' _?! The ministry's lost it completely this time. This sounds like some rubbish the Malfoys would come up with." Neville said.

"It probably is." His Grandma replied, and seeing the look on Neville's face she sighed. "Isn't it obvious dear? You Know Who has took over! I heard a rumour that Dedalus Diggles house had been burned down last night! It's lucky Dedalus is on holiday with his brother, You Know Who's obviously gained control." Neville just stood there barely believing it. He was quickly snapped out of his trance:

"You're not going to Hogwarts this year, dear."

"What? Why! All my friends are there; Luna, Ron, Hermione, Harry..."

"Haven't you been listening to me Neville?" asked his Grandmother impatiently, "You really think Harry will be able to simply stroll into Hogwarts when they've got the whole of the Ministry and Death Eaters looking for him? And this Hermione girl, isn't she muggle born? She'll be rounded up like a sheep if she goes anywhere near school. No you're not going, they'll be putting You-Know-Who in charge of the school next! No you're not going."

"Don't argue Neville," Gran said before Neville opened his mouth. He glared at his Grandmother and stormed back upstairs annoyed at his Gran.

"Stupid woman, why won't she let me go back, I need to see people, do something," he muttered to himself when he walked through his door. He glanced at his mirror and was surprised by what he saw. His black hair was much the same as it had always been but his plump cheeks of younger years seemed to have disappeared. He realised for the first time since turning 17 – he was now a man. He started to laugh. His laughter soon turned to quiet sobs and he sat on the edge of his bed – confused, upset, angry and worried. He wanted to argue with his Gran, he wanted to go to school... yet a part of his brain new that she was right... it was safer at home; perhaps he shouldn't go to school after all.

In the end he wouldn't have a choice.

ooo

_"What's Voldermort Planning for Hogwarts?" she asked Lupin._

_"Attendance is now compulsory for every young witch and wizard," he replied. "They announced that yesterday." _

_**Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - The Bribe – Page 173 - UK Version**_

ooo

It was 3 days later when he found out. He was sat round the breakfast table with his uncle Algie who was telling Neville of the time he had duelled 2 hags, a vampire and a witch all at the same time. Neville who had heard this (probably made-up) story many a time was sitting at the table, staring into the distance thinking where Harry was and what he was doing.

"It looks like you're getting what you want Neville." Gran said as she put his toast down on the table.

"Huh?" Neville replied.

"_Today the Ministry of Magic announced that attendance to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is now compulsory to every witch or wizard under the age of 18_ " She replied waving the Prophet in front of his face. Neville just gawked. The past 3 days he had convinced himself that not going back to Hogwarts was what he wanted, but now he realised that had not been the case. He tried, and failed, to stop a grin coming to his mouth.

"I don't know what you're grinning about!" snapped his Gran, "They still haven't announced who's going to be Headmaster or Headmistress yet! My moneys on Severus Snape personally."

"Snape?!" exclaimed Neville "But Professor McGonagall!"

"He Who Must Not Be Named wouldn't put someone in the Order of the Phoenix, Dumbledore's left hand man, well woman, in charge of Hogwarts would he? Mark my words; he'll want a Death Eater, Snape's the most qualified of the lot."

Neville's emotions were now in turmoil. On one hand the prospect of seeing Luna, Ginny and possibly Ron made him feel like dancing, but on the other the chance of going back to school and have his most hated and feared teacher in the school as the Headmaster made him more scared than anything. Then Neville had an idea that could make Hogwarts a lot more fun this year. He gobbled up his breakfast and ran upstairs...

ooo

**AN:** Not the most exciting of Chapters but please remember I'm setting the scene for the story. Also Please review.


	2. The Train

**Title:** Neville Longbottom And Dumbledore's Army

**Setting:** Mainly Hogwarts between September 1997 and June 1998. As you can tell though this chapter is set on the train.

**Summary:** Neville Longbottom goes back to Hogwarts in his 7th year, and leads a rebellion against Snape, along with Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley.

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the 2 reviews. I also had a few people subscribing to the story please review, thanks. This chapter is rather long, two times as long as the previous chapter! I had considered splitting it up but decided against it as I wanted to get to Hogwarts as soon as I can, and I presumed you lot did. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I am not JK Rowling, these are her characters. I'm just using them. If I was JK I'd probably doing something better, like swimming in a pile of money.

**Chapter 2: The train**

_"There are still a load of Death Eaters watching the house," he told Ron as he ate, "More than usual. It's like they're hoping we'll march out carrying our school trunks and head off to the Hogwarts Express"_

**Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Magic is Might – Page 187 – UK version**

ooo

It was mayhem at the Longbottoms house that morning. Neville and his Gran were both scurrying around collecting stuff Neville had forgot to put in the night before, while Uncle Algie sat around reminiscing about the time he had duelled 2 hags, a vampire and a witch single handed.

"Only 12 items this year!" exclaimed Neville's Grandmother "that's a new record... let's just hope we don't forget your robes like in the 3rd year." Neville winced inwardly, he had to wear the same robes for 3 days straight – he had been avoided even more than usual. Nodding at his gram he realised that despite everything that had happened over the past few weeks, Neville was well... _excited_! He had a good idea what to do at Hogwarts this year if things were as bad as he expected. He had practised all summer and just recently he had got the hang of it. Transfiguration wasn't his strong point.

"Ha! I was right," he heard his Gran exclaim, "'_SNAPE CONFIRMED AS HOGWARTS HEADMASTER' _dear – listen to this: "_Severus Snape, long standing potions ma..." _Neville heard no more. He had frozen and his ears had stopped working. He was 99.99 sure that Snape would become Headmaster all throughout summer, but to see it written in print and his grandmother reading it out loud, it pierced Neville's heart. Suddenly he wasn't excited. He didn't want to go to Hogwarts. He wanted to stay away from Snape – his most feared person, the person who killed the greatest wizard ever, the man who had tormented Neville for 5 long years of his life - was now ruling the place where he would spend the majority of the next 10 months.

And then he snapped out of it. 'Think of the plan, Neville,' he thought. Yes the plan. The plan he had spent all summer on while Harry and Hermione (perhaps Ron too) had been hiding for their lives. He felt disgusted with himself. He was scared of going back to school where he would have a warm bed, nice food, see (some) of his friends without the chance of getting killed and yet he was _frightened_! He pulled himself together and zoned back in just to here his grandmother finish off:

"_'uphold our finest wizarding traditions and values' –_what a load of codswallop!" sighed Gran rather quietly. She glanced at her watch: "Is that the time already! We better be off dear, say good bye to your uncle Algie." Neville bade his goodbyes to his uncle - but wasn't sure that his uncle had heard them as he was now telling the cat about the time he had duelled two hags, a vampire and a witch at once – picked up his trunk and walked out the door after his grandmother. He left feeling a little bit nervous but mainly excited, when he returned his feelings would have changed quite a lot...

ooo

_In his mind's eye Harry seemed to see the scarlet steam engine as he and Ron had once followed it by air, shimmering between fields and hills, a rippling scarlet caterpillar. He was sure Ginny, Neville and Luna were sitting together at this moment, perhaps wondering where he, Ron and Hermione were, or debating how best to undermine Snape's new regime._

**Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Magic is Might – Page 187 – UK version**

ooo

Neville arrived at Kings Cross station with 15 minutes to spare, he pushed his trolley up to where the secret entrance to platform 9 ¾ was, and then stopped and stared. It had turned to a kind of dark brown colour. Puzzled he looked sideways at his Gran who gave him a sharp look that obviously said 'Not here'. He shrugged his shoulders and ran quickly through the barrier onto platform 9 ¾.

His first impression was how big the platform seemed to look compared to last time he had been here. It took him a couple of seconds to work out that it wasn't the platform that had become bigger; it was that there was far fewer people were there on the station. Neville didn't expect any muggle borns to be there but it seemed like he had vastly underestimated the number of muggle borns that were actually at Hogwarts, there seemed to be to be only 2/3 (if that) of the number Neville was used to seeing. A frown started to creep over his face.

Then he saw them, the two people he had been dying to meet over the summer holidays to talk through his plan, Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood. They were having a whispered conversation slightly out of the way. Luna saw him and with a beaming smile on her face beckoned Neville over. He started off after him when his Gran grabbed his arm.

"Neville," started his Gran, "Be careful. I know you're going to try and do something to undermine Snape because you're a brave boy, worthy to be your mother and fathers son." Neville smiled at this praise but rather puzzled nonetheless. "Don't do anything to stupid. Don't get yourself killed, or worse... I don't want to be visiting 3 people in St.Mungos this Christmas."

"Gran..." replied Neville, "I can't promise that... but I can promise I'll do everything I can to not let that happen. Can I ask you about the barrier?"

"Anti Muggle born repellent charm on it," She stated sadly. "Be careful dear." And with that she hugged her Grandson, turned her back on him and walked back into the muggle world.

Neville slowly picked up his luggage and wandered over to where Ginny and Luna were still conversing. Like Neville, Ginny was in Gryffindor. She was also very pretty girl, like all Weasley's she had Ginger hair and a rather brave and feisty personality, Ginny was the queen of the bat-bogey hex. Yet there was something rather odd about her this time around. As for Luna, she was a rather eccentric Ravenclaw. She had blond hair and her voice was very soothing, if a bit strange. Neville was glad to see both of them; they had a lot to discuss.

"Hey," Neville said rather sheepishly. "No Ron then, Ginny?"

"Nope," she replied rather sadly, "He's out wit... I mean he's out of school in bed with spattergroit" Neville suspected that she wasn't telling him the whole truth, he noticed Malfoy was nearby and realised why she had changed what she was saying last minute.

"I had a rather nasty version of spattergroit, when I was a child. Luckily my father cured me with a potion made from a hair from the tail of a Crumple-Horned Snorkack, some dirt from Australia and a nargles tongue brewed under a full moon. It was luckily that my father had just discovered the cure a week before I got ill. I can ask daddy to make Ron some if you want?" Neville and Ginny shared exasperated looks.

"Err... how about we discuss it on the train? We'll be going soon," suggested Neville. The others agreed, as they boarded the train, he realised what was different about Ginny, he had no older brother with her, and Neville struggled to remember the last time he had seen her without one of he brothers near (or Harry).

ooo

For almost the first time in Neville's whole time at school, he had no trouble finding a carriage. With less people going to school, there was much more room on the train – although there seemed to be the same number of Slytherins on the train. Neville, Ginny and Luna found an unoccupied carriage and slipped in.

"Muffliato," Ginny said waving her wand at the carriage door, "It's a spell that stops people listening in, I picked it up from Hermione before she went... away" she explained to Neville and Luna.

"C'mon Ginny, tell us, what's going on? We know You Know Who's back; we know Harry's hiding somewhere along with Hermione and Ron. Spill the beans!" demanded Neville. Ginny looked worried, she didn't seem to want to spill anything.

"Ginny, you can trust us," said Luna in her usual dreamy voice. Ginny glanced at Luna and then back at Neville. She sighed:

"My mum promised me not to say anything but you two deserve to know. Basically, in the summer the Order of the Phoenix, you know them don't you Neville nodded vigorously, Luna just smiled Well they had to get Harry away from the muggles alive; which they managed. However during the process Mad-Eye Moody died and George lost an ear." Neville was stunned by the news that Mad-Eye was dead. He never knew the real Moody, but he did know he was the best auror of his generation. Ginny began to continue the story:

"Harry and Hermione were staying at our place when the news came through. It was Bill and Fleur's wedding, when we found out. Death Eaters started to apparate in to try and seize everyone and look for Harry. However he escaped alongside Hermione and Ron. I don't know where they are, but I know they're alive." She sounded like she was stifling a sob by the end of it. Luna was also looking a bit shocked and Neville just sat there with his mouth wide open.

"Right, I've got a plan you two," Neville said finally breaking the silence. "If Snape's rule of school is half as bad as I expect it to be, then we're going need to help stop it in any way we can. I've been thinking over the holidays whether we should... well... if you two wanted too, you know..."

"Restart DA?" asked Ginny, "It's what me and Luna were talking about on the platform; we think it might be worthwhile. I say we give it a day before we plan anything concrete though, he might not be that bad. I know he's a Death Eater and all but still." While Neville was happy that Luna and Ginny agreed about bringing back DA, he was a bit annoyed that Ginny was taking charge already, which rather surprised him. Usually he didn't want to be doing anything others could see.

The next 20 minutes of the train journey passed without much going on, the trio were sat in silence, not uncomfortable but sad. Ginny was staring out of the window ('Probably thinking about Harry' thought Neville) and Neville was thinking all about Dumbledore's Army. Only Luna appeared her usual self, spending half the time upside down reading the ancient ruins page of the quibbler, which had a picture of Harry on the front.

"Hey what's that Luna?" asked Neville pointing at the Quibbler.

"I don't know," she replied, "Do you think it might be a nargle?!" she said looking at the thin air next to the quibbler. Neville ignored this and grabbed the Quibbler, the front page storyline read:

HARRY POTTER, **NOT **INVOLVED WITH DUMBLEDORE MURDER

"How can they print this?" asked Ginny, "Surely this is the exact opposite of what the Death Eaters want coming out from the press?"

"Yes well daddy believes in the truth," this made Neville snort, struggling to hold his laughter, Luna ignored this and carried on, "so he decided to run the story no matter what, it's selling pretty well, the last time I heard." She smiled. Neville was still rather puzzled as to why and went to change glances with Ginny when the compartment door flew open.

"Well look who we had here," said a sneering voice, it was Draco Malfoy. Neville stood up along with Ginny, Luna just glanced up, grabbed the quibbler Neville had dropped and continued to read as before. "Sit down blood traitor, and you two Longbottom, I don't want to frighten you or anything" continued Malfoy with a wicked grin.

"If you don't want your face full of bats I presume you eff off," suggested Ginny rather fiery with Neville looking uneasy next too her. Malfoy laughed:

"It'd be worth it for the torture you would get from the Carrows," he replied, "things are going to be different now that the Dark Lords in charge of the country." He smiled rather evilly but backed out of the compartment nonetheless. Neville slammed the door shut.

"Who are the Carrows? More Death Eaters?" enquired Neville.

"Yup," replied Ginny, "They're brother and sister; they're the new Defence Against the Dark Arts and Muggle Studies teachers respectively. It was in the paper today, didn't you see it?" Neville shook his head, it must have been when his mind had panicked back at home.

"He's not very nice is he, that Malfoy." Stated Luna. 'You can say that again' thought Neville. Instead he asked yet another question:

"Do you think he heard anything? Because if he did..." he left it hanging, Ginny however shook her head rather frantically.

"No, that spell works and I did it exactly right, I'm more worried about the whole 'torture' business, he must be bluffing." Neville nodded. The rest of the train journey passed with them all discussing whereabouts Harry, Hermione and Ron might be. Luna was adamant that they were probably hiding in a heliopath cave somewhere, while Ginny didn't have a clue and Neville thought they might be camping out.

ooo

_"I Think we should do it tomorrow," said Harry  
Hermione stopped dead, her jaw hanging; Ron choked a little over his soup.  
"Tomorrow?" repeated Hermione. "You aren't serious Harry?"  
"I am" _

**Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Magic is Might – Page 189 – UK version **

ooo

When they finally got off Neville again noticed the missing pupils, it seemed that there was an awful lot less First Years as in previous years, he tried not to think of all the first years that would be now sitting at home, able to do things they couldn't understand. He was just moving towards the carriages when he heard something he did welcome

"Firs' years, Firs' years," shouted half-giant, gamekeeper Hagrid. Ginny spotted him too and waved. He raised a hand in reply and smiled rather sadly. The trio made their way to the carriages pulled by Thestrals, they jumped into a carriage where they were soon joined by Seamus Finnigain, who was on his own. This surprised Neville:

"No Dean?" he enquired quizzically, he heard Ginny, move uneasily opposite him.

"No," replied Seamus in his strong Irish accent, "He sent me a letter in the holidays... it said that he couldn't prove his parentage... so rather than give himself in... (Neville noticed Seamus seemed to be holding back tears at this point, he understood why: Seamus and Dean were best friends. Almost brothers) he's on the run." An uneasily silence settled as again the 4 of them were feeling depressed. Neville broke the silence:

"They'll just be us two in our dormitory then," he told Seamus: "Harry is on the run, while Ron is in bed with spattergroit." Seamus just nodded his head. Again they lapsed into uncomfortable silence, which lasted till they reached the Great Hall.

ooo

As the 4 entered the great hall, Luna said her goodbyes and wandered over to the Ravenclaw table while the 3 Gryffindors sat down on the Gryffindor table, as far away from the teachers table as they could. As Neville scanned the table he saw familiar faces, Sprout, the teacher of his favourite subject (Herbology): Flitwick, Trelawney and Snape... not looking as smug as Neville expected him to look. Sat either side of Snape was the Carrows, both looking incredibly similar, they looked dark and moody.

The main doors suddenly swung open and Professor McGonagall came sweeping in followed by some very nervous looking first years. As she plonked the hat down on the chair, the whole hall drew breath and waited for it to sing.

It didn't.

Neville gave Seamus a questioning look, who shrugged his shoulders. However McGonagall took it in her stride and began reading out the list of names. A bigger percentage than usual was sorted into Slytherin, Neville couldn't help but wonder whether the hat had been tampered with, albeit slightly.

When finally the sorting was done, the whole hall diverted there attention to Snape, who gave a rather short speech:

"Hello and welcome to Hogwarts. As you know I am now Headmaster after Dumbledore's unfortunate death, which seemed to be have caused by Harry Potter," at this a large proportion of Gryffindor house members and some Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, screamed "no!" and general cries of disbelief. "Yes; Harry Potter. If you continue to deny this you shall be punished (he gave the hall a menacing stare). Which leads me on to my other point, may I welcome the Carrows, Professor Carrow (motioning at Amycus) will be taking over... Defence Against the Dark Arts (Snape said this in a rather false voice, Neville could already guess the defence part would be a load or rubbish). As well as this Professor Carrow (pointing at Alecto) will be taking over muggle studies which you will now all be studying, by law. The Carrows will also take control of ALL detentions. That is all. You may eat."

However few did, most were exchanging words with the people sitting next to them about what Snape had just said:

"Harry? Never"

"_Muggle Studies?_"

"The Carrows are doing _all_ of the detentions?!"

Neville just sat there in disbelief in what he had just heard. There was no doubt in his mind that speech meant two things. The detentions are going to be harsh, that DADA will now be more Dark Arts and muggle studies will probably be Carrow telling everyone how bad Muggles are. To relive his anger he stuck his fork in a chicken leg and tucked in.

ooo

**AN:** Well we're now finally at Hogwarts where the fun can begin, well not for Neville, but for us. Hope you enjoyed it. Read and review please.


	3. Start to a New Term

**Title:** Neville Longbottom And Dumbledore's Army

**Setting:** Mainly Hogwarts between September 1997 and June 1998.

**Summary:** Neville Longbottom goes back to Hogwarts in his 7th year, and leads a rebellion against Snape, along with Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley.

**Author's Note:** So Hogwarts finally starts today, what awaits Neville? As you probably can guess nothing good! Read and review please )

**Disclaimer:** I am not JK Rowling, these are her characters. If I was JK this story would be better written and be selling millions of copies not gathering 4 reviews

**Chapter 3: Start to a New Term**

_Dawn seemed to follow midnight with indecent haste._

_"You look terrible," was Ron's greeting as he entered the room to wake Harry._

_"Not for long," said Harry, yawing._

_They found Hermione downstairs in the kitchen. She was being served coffee and hot rolls by Kreacher and wearing a slightly manic expression that Harry associated with exam revision._

_"Robes," she said under her breath, acknowledging their presence with a nervous nod and continuing to poke around in her __beaded__ bag, "Polyjuice Potion ... Invisibility Clock ... Decoy Detonators ... you should all take a couple of these just in case ... Puking Pastilles, Nosebleed Nougat, Extendable Ears ..."_

**Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Magic is Might – Page 194 – UK version**

ooo

As dawn broke sunshine crept through the Gryffindor tower, into the 7th years dormitory, Neville woke up with a start. He groaned, after last night he didn't want to get up, the prospect of lessons, never mind punishments, with the Carrows made him understandably a bit annoyed. He battled with the thought of just staying in bed but - like at his house the previous morning - the thought of Harrys and his hardships made him push himself up.

He pushed open his curtains round his bed and looked round. As he looked around his almost deserted dormitory he began to realise that it was quite big. In his previous years with 4 other rowdy boys he always thought it was quite small, too crowed, yet with only depressed Seamus, he longed for some company.

"Sleep well?" asked a voice. Neville jumped and felt quite foolish when he realised it was only Seamus. Neville shook his head, it had taken him hours to get to sleep, and his head was still swimming about what Snape had revealed the night before. "Me neither," said Seamus "this place is going to be really bad this year isn't it." It wasn't a question.

In silence Seamus and Neville got ready and headed of into the common room, where they bumped into an equally depressed and downcast Lavender and Parvati, they said their hello's and headed downstairs to the great hall. It was an unnerving walk for Neville; he didn't hear the girls giggle once, which was highly irregular. 'Just another sign of change' he thought to himself. They settled themselves at the end of the Gryffindor table and started to have breakfast. Ginny entered a few minutes later, she exchanged waves with Neville but went and sat down the table with some 6th years, Neville felt a slight pang in his stomach at this, Ginny was probably his best friend left at Hogwarts after Luna.

After breakfast the school waited for their heads of houses to come round to organise their time tables. Neville was continuing with his 3 subjects from last year; Charms, Herbology and Defence Against the Dark Arts. McGonagall gave him the timetable accordingly with a bit of an angry expression on her face, "oh and you'll be also doing Muggle Studies as our _Headmaster _said last night." She said Headmaster with such bitterness, Neville was surprised she wasn't drooling venom. He glanced at his time table for today. At first he was happy, he had only 2 lessons. Unfortunately, he had the 2 Carrows; a single period in Muggle Studies and a double in The Dark Arts (as it was wrote on his timetable). He glanced at Seamus.

"You got the Carrows today too?" asked Neville.

"Yeah and transfiguration," replied Seamus, "C'mon we better get to Muggle Studies before whichever Carrow we've got decides that we deserve to be punished..." Seamus and Neville hurried off towards the Muggle Studies classroom.

ooo

_"Now wait here," Hermione told Harry, who was still under the Invisibility Cloak, "and we'll be back with some hairs for you."_

_He had to wait ten minutes but it seemed much longer to Harry, skulking alone in the sick-splattered alleyway, __beside__ the door concealing the Stunned Mafalda. Finally, Ron and Hermione reappeared._

_"We don't know who he is," Hermione said, passing Harry several curly, black hairs, "but he's gone home with a dreadful nosebleed! Here, he's pretty __tall;__ you'll need bigger robes ..."_

**Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Magic is Might – Page 197 – UK version**

ooo

Neville had never been in Muggle Studies before because he had decided against taking Muggle Studies according to his Grandmothers wishes. His first impression upon entering of the classroom was how **dark** it was. Even darker than Snapes room had been, the windows had been closed and blocked up so no light whatsoever was coming out. There was only one source of light in the whole room, which was from a fire at the front of the room.

In front of the fire was the ugly and evil Alecto Carrow. She gave Neville and Seamus the most twisted smile Neville had ever seen which sent them scurrying to some seats at the back of the classroom. Neville noticed that the Hufflepuffs were also in the lesson with the Gryfindor's.

"No," whispered Carrow rather hoarsely, "Longbottom I want you up in front." Neville had no choice to come and sit at the front, Neville could imagine what was coming next.

"A good friend of mine had the pleasure of meeting your parents Longbottom," she said rather sneeringly as she lent over him, "she said they were weak!" she spat out the last word and walked away to speak to the rest of the class. Neville had set his face into a stony expression which gave nothing away. Inside Neville was full of anger and hate, resentment at the Death Eaters overwhelmed him. 'Attack him,' Said a small voice in his head. 'Don't be an idiot!' replied the stronger part of his head. He had expected to be taunted about his parents but not on the first day.

Eventually his common sense won out, he resisted the urge to blow Carrow apart with a well placed Jinx, and rejoined the lesson.

"We will be learning all about the filthy muggles in these lessons. You will take notes." Neville caught carrow saying. She started to "teach". The lesson started of bad and just descended into utter madness. It was basically the biggest anti-muggle hour he had ever sat through, Carrow describe Muggles as if they were animals, with no real feelings. Neville knew this was insane but resisted the urge to shout out, a mixture of common sense and fear kept his mouth shut; unfortunately it didn't keep Seamus'.

"Muggles, are primitive, their minds are teensy, they are blissfully unaware of our existence, yet we have to hide from them! Why?" asked Carrow.

"Because they'd be wanting magical cures for everything!" cried out Seamus from the back. The class drew its breath, they knew something was coming. Carrow sauntered over towards Seamus and spat in his face:

"Then we kill them! They are no match for us!" Carrow replied. Seamus stood up:

"You can't just go around killing people because you don't like them! That's insane!" he exclaimed. Neville groaned, saying that to a Death Eater is like calling someone who is ugly "ugly" but think they're good looking, they won't accept it.

"_CRUICO!" _cried Alecto Carrow. Seamus instantly fell to the floor and began to wither in pain. "I am not insane, and neither is The Dark Lord who is planning such things. If I _EVER_ here you insult the Dark Lord again, you will be dead!" Seamus stopped withering and got up shakily and sat on his chair. Neville was shocked, an unforgivable curse used as a form of punishment in Hogwarts, he couldn't believe it.

"Class dismissed. For homework I was 19 inches on muggles and their filthy habits." Carrow bellowed. The class quickly scuttered out of the room, Seamus was shaking so bad Neville had to carry him out of the room with the help of Ernie Macmillan of Hufflepuff.

ooo

_Harry looked too and rage reared in him like a Snake. Where there might have been a peep hole on a Muggle front door, a large round eye with a bright blue iris had been set into the wood; An eye that was shockingly familiar to anyone who had known Alistair Moody._

_For a split second Harry forgot where he was and what he was doing there: he even forgot that he was invisible. He strode straight over to the door to examine the eye. It was not moving. It gazed blindly upwards frozen. The plaque beneath it read:_

_**Dolores Umbridge**_

_**Senior Undersecretary to the Minister**_

_Below that a slightly shiner new plaque read: _

_**Head of Muggle-born registration commission**_

**Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Magic is Might – Page 206 – UK version**

ooo

Neville and Ernie carried Seamus all the way to Transfiguration, his next lesson. When they entered the room with him Professor McGonagall stopped teaching at once and looked around horrified:

"What's happening to him?" she asked instantly with a look of concern on her face that Neville had rarely seen. Neville couldn't reply he was still shaking with anger; he hated the crucio curse more than any other curse in the world.

"It was dreadful Professor," replied Ernie shaking his head, "We just had Muggle Studies and Seamus, well he disagreed with Carrow and she crucio'd him." McGonagall was severely distressed by that news:

"I can't say I'm surprised," she said (more to herself) while staring at Seamus, she then turned and addressed Neville and Ernie "Longbottom! Macmillian! Do you have a lesson now?"

"No professor," replied Neville, however Ernie nodded:

"Potions miss."

"Fine, Longbottom take Finnigain to Madam Pompfrey and give her this," she passed him a roll of parchment. Make sure our _Headmaster_ or the Carrows do not see it. Macmillan get to lesson before they do this to you gesturing at Seamus." She turned around, back to her class that had all been trying to listen in, but failing. As Neville and Ernie came to the corner where they would have to split up, Neville remembered something:

"Ernie," Neville said grabbing him with his free arm, he had a quick glance round, "You want to do something about this? I mean the mess Hogwarts is in. With Snape. And the Carrows. Or at least try too?" Ernie made a confused face:

"Course I do Neville, but I don't see what we can do?"

"Remember that galleon Hermione gave you in our fifth year? Have a look at it tomorrow morning if you want to do something about it..." Neville replied. He gave Ernie a little wink and wandered off towards the Hospital Wing.

ooo

**AN:** So we're half way through the first day, what do you think so far? Tell me! I was planning on making the first day a whole chapter but there is still a whole chunk of stuff to go in this day so look forward to it D btw does anyone know whether Neville does any other subjects other than the 3 he chose last year (and now muggle studies)? Thanks. Tell me what you think people!


End file.
